1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for remotely controlling the display device and more particularly, to a display device and a remote control method for the display device using a remote controller.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Display devices have, for example, a function for receiving and processing a broadcast image viewable by a user. Such a display device may display a broadcast, which is selected by the user from among broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcast station, on a display. Currently broadcasters are transitioning from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
Digital broadcasting refers to broadcasting of transmitting digital audio and video signals. Digital broadcasting has low data loss due to robustness against external noise, favorable error correction, high resolution and high-definition screen, as compared with analog broadcasting. In addition, digital broadcasting may provide a bidirectional service unlike analog broadcasting.
To enable utilization of digital broadcasting, multimedia devices have been developed to have higher performance and a greater number of functions than conventional multimedia devices and in turn, services available to the multimedia devices have been diversified into Internet services, Video On Demand (VOD), electronic album services, and the like.
In conventional display devices, in the case in which a plurality of applications is displayed on a screen, a user is able to control each application by focusing a single remote controller on one of the applications that the user wishes to control and then, pressing a specific key on the remote controller. Accordingly, if two or more users attempt to simultaneously utilize his/her own application, operation of multiple applications is not possible, but each user who wishes to control his/her own application must wait their turn to use the remote controller.